Galaxina
| running time = 95 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Galaxina is an American low-budget feature film of the science fiction genre with elements of comedy. It was written and directed by William Sachs and produced by Marimark Productions. It was released theatrically in the United States on June 6th, 1980. The movie stars Dorothy R. Stratten as the titular Galaxina, with Stephen Macht as Sergeant Thor, Avery Schreiber as Captain Cornelius Butt, and James David Hinton as Buzz. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline to this film is "She's too good to be true...and too real to be otherwise". * Galaxina (1980) redirects to this page. * Production on Galaxina began on January 14th, 1980. * There are a total of thirty-seven credited cast members in this film. Twenty-eight are male cast members and nine are female cast members. * Actor J.D. Hinton is credited as James David Hinton in this film. * Actress Dorothy Stratten is credited as Dorothy R. Stratten in this film. * Actor Herb Kaplowitz is credited s Herbert Kaplowitz in this film. * Actor Aesop Aquarian is credited as Stephen Morrell in this film. * Actress Nancy McCauley is credited as Nancy Macauley in this film. * Actor Peter Schrum is credited as Pete Schrum in this film. * Lead actress Dorothy Stratten was Playboy's "Playmate of the Month" in 1979. * Actress Bartine Burkett is credited as Bartine Zane in this film. She was married to Ralph Zane at the time of production. * Actor Michael D. Castle is credited as Mike Castle in this film. * Actor George E. Mather is credited as George Mather in this film. * Actor Darwin Benjamin is credited as Darwin Lee Benjamin in this film. * Actor K.C. Durkin is credited as Keith C. Durkin in this film. * On August 14th, 1980, actress Dorothy Stratten was murdered by her husband, Paul Snider, in their home. He had sexually assaulted her and shot her in the head, before turning the gun on himself. * The setting for this movie is the 31st century. * The sound effects used for the laser weapons are archival audio samples from the Battlestar Galactica TV series. * Yeah... the space ship looks like a giant dildo. * This is William Sachs' fifth film as a director. It is his second film in the science fiction genre. He previously directed ''The Incredible Melting Man'' in 1977. This is one of two movies that Sachs' directs in the 1980s. * The Batmobile stunt car used in the 1966 Batman television series can be seen in the western town. * Clips from First Spaceship on Venus, which was released in 1960, are played in this movie. * Actor Herbert Kaplowitz plays a total of three characters in this film. * There are twelve credited cast members who play unnamed bikers in this film. * Galaxina has a 17% Rotten rating on the movie aggragate review site Rotten Tomatoes. The percentage is based on a total of six reviews. It has an audience approval score of 24% based on 782 user ratings. Recommendations * Barbarella * Battle Beyond the Stars * Galaxy of Terror * Logan's Run * Megaforce External Links * * Galaxina at Wikipedia * * References